krofftfandomcom-20200214-history
Fol-de-Rol
Fol-de-Rol is a television special, based on the Kroffts' 1968 live HemisFair show, which aired on ABC on February 27, 1972. There is not much of a cohesive storyline to Fol-de-Rol. The special consists of a series of skits with humans and puppets that are tied together by the Renaissance Fair-like setting. Major Scenes * A mime (Robert Shields) dances around to the title tune and magically erects a Renaissance Fair. The players arrive. * Opening Credits. * The Minstrel (Ricky Nelson) wanders into town singing and brings the townspeople to "Life." * The Town Crier (Milt Kamen) and the Baron (Guy Marks) introduce Queen Gertrude (Ann Sothern), who officially opens the "pleasure fair." * A young damsel and her beau seek marital advice from the Mother Superior (Totie Fields). * The Executioner (Mickey Rooney) and his son (Danny Goldman) have a disagreement over the son's future. * The nuns (The Willis Sisters) sing Joy to the World, enticing a variety of characters to join in. * An artist (Billy Barty) is terrorized when his painting of the Goddess of Love (Totie Fields) springs to life. * The nuns sing My Sweet Lord. * The Storyteller (Howard Cosell) narrates a skewered tale of Noah's Ark (with Mickey Rooney as Noah and Totie Fields as his wife). * The townspeople watch a Punch and Judy puppet show (voiced by Mickey Rooney & Totie Fields). * The Baron and the Queen join a group of knights and maidens in a disastrous dance to The Blind Man's Buff Minuet. * A caterpillar turns into a butterfly and performs an elaborate dance. * The young damsel seeks a love potion from a group of witches (Totie Fields, Lynne Thigpen, Cyd Charisse, Yma Sumac) and the Queen. * The Minstrel sings He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother as a lonely clown finds companionship. * The young damsel and her beau prepare to be wed as the entire cast performs Walk 'Em Up. * End Credits. Songs * Fol-de-Rol * Life - Ricky Nelson * Joy to the World (Jeremiah Was a Bullfrog) - The Willis Sisters & Cast * My Sweet Lord - The Willis Sisters * The Blind Man's Buff Minuet - Instrumental * Love - The Witches & the Queen * He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother - Ricky Nelson * Walk 'Em Up - Cast Notes * This special was a pilot for a weekly TV series. * Many of the puppets are recycled from previous Krofft projects. During the Noah's Ark skit, Mr. Lion, Mr. Pelican and Mr. Zebra bear an uncanny resemblance to characters from H.R. Pufnstuf. A gopher is also featured who seems to be a redressed version of Googy Gopher from the big-screen Pufnstuf film. Additionally, there is a poodle costume frequently seen in the special that seems to modeled after the marionettes seen in the opening titles of Here's Irving, and singing flowers resemble those seen in The Bugaloos. External links * IMDb Category: Pilots Category: TV Specials